


More Than Friends

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Originally posted on Tumblr for a request c:, Small Fight and a Smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: Keith and Shiro take a tumble during training practice.





	More Than Friends

"Keith, you have to come at me," Shiro muttered, standing with his legs spread slightly, weapon in hand, his gray eyes staring the smaller male down.

Keith rolled his eyes. They had gone over this over a hundred times and had perfected it all.  It would all go smoothly if they were to be attacked right at that moment.  He knew what he was doing, though Shiro refused to believe it.  Keith had to admit that it occasionally got tiring having Shiro lead Voltron as the Black Paladin.  He couldn't help thinking it, as much as he hated himself afterward.

"Shiro, it's three in the morning.  Have you not noticed that Pidge, Allura, Coran, and well, everyone else, has gone to bed.  We're literally the only ones up on the ship.  Please, let's just continue tomorrow.  I'm so tired," Keith whined, unafraid of doing so in front of Shiro.  It was around everyone else that he put his guard up and mask on.  He didn't like the others seeing him so vulnerable, especially not Lance.

Keith wasn't sure when he first began trusting Shiro.  He supposed it was when they were still attending the Garrison.  They'd been paired up for something due to the fact that Keith decided to slack off whenever he could, but everyone knew he was damn good at piloting, so they kept him on.  That was when Shiro came in, helping Keith get back on track.  Everything went perfectly, with Keith doing what he needed to and Shiro helping him stay on track.  At least, it went perfectly until Shiro, along with Sam and Matt Holt were sent off on a Kerberos mission.  He and Shiro spoke on video chat, but then it was all radio silence.

When everyone else thought Shiro and the Holts were dead, Keith believed otherwise.  He didn't want to think about the possibility that his best friend was dead, not in a million years.  Not after Shiro had refused to give up on him.  It would be wrong if Keith ended up doing the same exact thing.

So, Keith got himself kicked out of the Garrison and then searched, nonstop, for Shiro.  He never gave up, and lo and behold, he'd eventually found him.  And that was how they had gotten to that moment, staring one another down, weapons poised and ready to be used on one another, the lights low, but still bright enough to cause one to squint if they just emerged from a dark room.

"You're the only one that needed work, Keith.  Well, myself as well.  My head hasn't exactly been in training, admittedly," Shiro said, looking away from the other.

Keith arched a brow, a questioning look on his face.  "What do you mean?  Your head is literally in everything you do.  I don't understand what the problem is?  Are you having the nightmares again or something?  Talk to me, Shiro, please," he practically pleaded.  He didn't want to see his best friend going through such a hard time, especially without breathing a word of it.

"I just...  God, it's so hard to say, I didn't think I'd have this much trouble..." Shiro mused to himself, closing his eyes for a short moment.  "It's not the nightmares.  Just forget about it, Keith.  Come on, let's just train.  Please, drop it for me," he said, louder so Keith would hear.  He knew if he pleaded, Keith would listen.

Keith shook his head but dropped it anyhow, not agreeing with how Shiro wanted to ignore what was wrong and focus instead of talking things out.  He wasn't sure why he found himself so annoyed by it, especially when he usually did the same thing.  It was like pulling teeth when it came down to Shiro trying to figure out what was going on.

Still, he took a deep breath and ran forward with a yell, sword raised and prepared to strike.  However, it was blocked easily by Shiro, who launched Keith in front of him, hitting him in the back softly with his own weapon.  Keith cried out, falling but managing to kick his leg out, catching one of Shiro's legs, so they both fell- Keith on his back and Shiro on top of him, their torsos pressing against one another.

Shiro's eyes widened at the position the two had found themselves in, but he didn't move.  No, this is what he'd been waiting for.  He'd been yearning for this moment for ages, even when they attended the Garrison together and he grew to be a mentor to the other.  There had always been a crush there, Shiro had never been sure how to approach it, though.

Keith's breath came out in short bursts, his own purple eyes wide as well.  He hadn't realized how close he'd wanted to be to Shiro.  They'd had their fair share of hugs but nothing like this.  Nothing so intimate.  There was something there, he could feel it.  Without thinking, Keith placed a hand around the back of Shiro's neck and pulled his head down, pressing his lips against Shiro's, his eyes closing at the feeling of the other's soft lips against his own.

He'd imagined kissing Shiro a few times, but the reality of it was something he'd never really thought of.  His thought had always been, 'No, Shiro would never return those sentiments.  He isn't like that.'  Oh, how wrong he'd been, especially when Shiro kissed him back fervently, pressing his lips harder against Keith's and letting himself put a little more weight on Keith's body, his hands braced on either side of Keith's head.

When they finally pulled away from one another, their faces were flushed, breathing slightly labored from the heavy kiss.

"Wow," Keith muttered, unsure of what else to say in that moment.  Words would have completely failed him anyway, as his mind had turned into a jumbled mess from the kiss and the feelings he held for Shiro.  The one thought sticking out to him was, ‘ _ Well, I guess best friends isn’t the best word to use for the two of us. _ ’

"Uh, yeah...  So, um," Shiro paused, thinking about his word choices.  However, he wasn't exactly thinking straight.  He  _ couldn't _ think straight.  "Do you want to come back to my room with me?  I'm... getting tired, and I think we've both learned enough."

"Oh, fuck yes," Keith murmured in response, pressing another few kisses to Shiro's lips before they both picked themselves up off the ground and went to Shiro's room.


End file.
